Halloween Tricks and Treats
by Wot-Rave
Summary: What happens when the Hyuuga family has a Halloween party for all the youths in Konoha?
1. Party Starting

First time making a fan-fic and first lemon too! Please no harsh flames. Review and I do hope you enjoy it!!! Depending on reviews & number of them I will add chapters!!! BTW this all takes place 4 years later when everyone is 16, except for Gai's team which is 17.

Chapter 1: Eyes Of An Angel

"Shikamaru.... SHIKAMARU," Ino yelled at him.

As lazy as he was, Shikamaru still agreed to go to the Halloween party with his friends. Ino was dressed as a princess, not having to be out of character, and Chouji was a cook... who woulda guessed? Shikamaru was a scarecrow because... it wasn't to troublesome.

"SHI-KA-MARU, HURRY THE HELL UP!!!" Ino was on another tangent. He started walking.

"Finally, you started walking again! Your so slow!"

"Ino, you're troublesome."

"Shikamaru, you shouldn't talk like that and be such a hypocrite!"

"You two need to stop being so mad at each other." Chouji said while ripping open another bag of chips.

Shikamaru was getting annoyed and just stopped talking until they finally arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata was greeting everyone as they were walking in and saw group 10 approaching.

"Hi! How are you all?" Hinata was very happy to see everyone here.

"Hinata-chan you look wonderful! An angel is perfect for you!" Ino hugged her as a greeting.

"T-Thank you, Ino- c-chan." Hinata stuttered a little.

_Inside Hyuuga Mansion_

Everyone had split up and gone to enjoy their time with other friends, while Shikamaru sank back and got away from the action. Chouji was at the snack table acting, chef-like. Naruto had dressed up like a "ninja" with a suit on and plastic sword, the works.

"KYAH!!!" Naruto jumped out right in front of Shikamaru.

"Naruto, stop acting like a baka." Shikamaru yawned.

".... you need to lighten up!" With that, Naruto bounced away.

"..."

Chouji walked up to Shikamaru and something seemed wrong with him, he was pouting more than usual.

"Lighten up, there are all these girls here and one of them is just right for you..." Chouji just continued eating his chips.

Beginning of a big fic hopefully, first time and will make it better as time goes by... there will be many pairings and LIMES in the story, when lemons come up you will have to e-mail me at the time!

Woten "the little one" m/ . m/

P.S.!!!! Tell me if you would like me to continue... i would like to and possibly start writing more!!!! KYOWWW!!! kat bit me!!!

Woten: Hmm... that sorta sucked...

Hinata: No.. it was good as a start

Naruto: Wot... that really did suck!!! HAHAHAHA

Woten: Remember Naruto-kun i am the all knowing master and get to pair you up... Sasuke has had a mind for you..

Naruto: WHHAAAA you idiot i don't bend that way!!!!!!

Woten: Good... cause i sure as hell ain't making a Yaoi....


	2. Loud Music & Punch

Mmmmm... I suck at fanfics... WELL!!! Here we go! This fanfic is rated R for later chapters. There will be limes, but no lemons in this because I get a little graphic and would make these not allowed soooo ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!

Chapter 2: Loud Music & Punch

Hinata was having a good time, and she was actually not as shy as usual! Everyone was running around, and the atmosphere was a party type.

"Hello Sakura-koi!!" Lee was running to her with great admiration.

"Hello Lee-koi!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him as they walked onto the dance floor in their costumes. Lee wasn't doing anything unusual... he was dressed up as a Gai-sensei replica. Sakura was dressed up in a perfect, pink and white dress with flowing sleeves and sash, which really brought her name out. (for those who don't know, Sakura in English means Cherry Blossom)

Kiba was sitting around with Akamaru and Shino. Shino was waiting for Kyono to show up (made up g/f of his, while Kiba was looking for someone maybe to hang out with. He decided that the light music wasn't cutting it for him, but the strobes were a nice touch.

"Hey Akamaru, go put this CD in the stereo and really crank it up!" Akamaru ran off with the CD in his mouth. It was a funny sight as Akamaru ran away, because Kiba dressed him up in a Gir suit (from invader zim) while he himself was surfer dude with his hair jelled down. Shino was a wizard and instead of buying his suit, some of his bugs made it for him.

Everyone on the dance floor was dancing quietly with their partner when the music cut out. All of a sudden the music was blaring and the strobe lights were moving in a rave style.

"ALRIGHT!!! I love this music!!" Tenten jumped out of Neji's arms and started dancing incredibly well to the face-paced music. She was after-all great with her moves from weapon practice. She was dressed as a Punk-Rocker. She just loved putting her hair up and dying it, a hobby of hers. Neji... well lets say Neji changed clothes to black and put some fangs on... that's about it. Sasuke was in the corner laughing silently to himself at all the idiocy playing out on the dance floor. Although he was surrounded by fan girls because he was a commando... Camo pants, gun belt with clips on it, a knife, and to say the least... NO SHIRT!!!

"Sasuke-kun, you look very unique in that." He turned around to look up at Hinata, she was looking down at him with her one of a kind smile.

"Hinata-chan, would you like to dance?" Sasuke said this plainly.

"I wouldn't mind. Let's go." With this... everyone one of Sasuke's fan girls fumed, but could do nothing about this, for they knew Hinata was one person they wouldn't fight with.

Across the room, Shikamaru was watching Hinata more than he had with any other girl. Ino seemed always to be around, but was off fawning over Sasuke. He noticed as a younger member of the Aburame Clan walked in, Kyono, one of Shino's type. She was wearing an odd bug costume, but being just as silent as Shino. They walked off and together to the dance floor. Naruto reappeared and with him was a girl. She had come to Konoha recently and had taken a liking to Naruto almost instantly. This was Rieko. She was a jumpy person and had taken the liberty of training with Naruto and his teammates. She was dressed as a female ANBU member. Like Naruto, Rieko was a blonde, she had it down and spiked up in the front. Her bust was better than average and had a slender curvy body. And also... those ever deep blue orbs of eyes. Everyone knew there was something going on between them.

"Chouji, I'm gunna go take a walk." Shikamaru walked off while his friend nodded.

The Hyuuga mansion was HUGE! It had so many room and passages it was incredible. Shikamaru got to the end of a peculiar hallway and entered the room. This was like a fantasy come true to him. It was a room pictured as a field with luscious grass and clouds as far as the eye could see. He walked into the room and was amazed, only to realize that when he got to the middle, a brand was in the grass. It read "those who stand here without blood of pearl eyes must be punished." He immediately knew what was wrong and plunged through the ground. He momentarily let out a yell but stopped himself as he was in a very deep well lined with flat marble. Impossible to climb back up.

"This is too damn troublesome..." He performed a bunshin no jutsu to check how deep the well was. Another illusion. It had seemed to be 10 feet down, but was really almost 50.

While the music cooled down, back onto another slow song, Hinata heard something and broke away from Sasuke. She scanned where the sound came from with her Byugakun and saw Shikamaru in the well. She pull Sasuke with her and got Naruto and Rieko to help...

Kiba turned to Akamaru and whispered something, then slipping a 2 good sized bottles into the Gir suit. He ran to the punch bowl and opened the bottles with his teeth, pouring the potent alcohol in the punch.

SOOOOOO!!! WHAD YA THINK??!?!!!?

Naruto: HAH!!! I have to help mister lazy ass now.

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN! Don't say that, you know how smart he really is.

Reiko: WHOA! This place is huge, must've cost a pretty penny.. Or in Naruto-koo...KUN's case, a delicious bowl of ramen! Tee-Hee..

Naruto: REIKO-chan?!?! WHERE?!?! WHERE?!?! I NEED RAMEN!!

Woten: U need to save ur friend first

Naruto: Friend ramen... ramen friend...

Hinata: Naruto-kun be serious.


	3. Juvenile Accidents

OOOOOOOOOOKAY!!!!!!! I'm back finally... school and trips to places have stunted my writing process but I'm back and I hope you all like this chapter!!! It will be rated R, for limes, language and a few other things... might add some more and will make plot line go FORWARD!!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! Note: The class names (ex. -kun, -niichan, etc.) are pissing me off so I just decided to leave them out....

Chapter 3: Juvenile Accidents

"My legs are going numb... this is tiring..." Shikamaru was yawning, but tying to stay awake in this odd little predicament. He heard footsteps and a LOUD VOICE!

"SHIKAMARU!!! WERE COMING!!!" Naruto was on his way with some other people it seemed.

"NARUTO WAAAAIITTT!!!! STOP!!!" Hinata was yelling to him to stop.

"But I can get him Hina.... TAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto's wailing could be heard and then a splash.

"He fell in.... what a dunce... but that's what I like about him," Reiko was babbling outloud not knowing people were catching onto her crush.

"Dobe..." Sasuke said

When Hinata reached the entrance of the room, she put her hands together and whispered, while gathering chakra, "KAI" dispelling the rooms perpetual illusion only a Hyuuga can break. Inside the door was a room with many traps inside and was meant for detaining and trapping any infiltrators in the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Shikamaru, are you ok?" Hinata was a little worried.

"Eh? I'm ok but a bundle of baka just landed on me." Shikamaru was tired...

"BAKA THIS!!" Naruto tried to hit Shika... but missed.

"NARUTO?!?! I'll getcha two out!" Reiko performed a technique that only a couple others of her age could. KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!

"Sasuke, help me make a chain down the well to get them." Sasuke held on to Reiko's shadow clones and helped haul Shikamaru out first but then when he was at the top, everyone pulled to hard and he went flying. OMMF!! Hinata gasped at what just happened, Shikamaru had been thrown out of the well and was now on top of her.

"S-S-Shikamaru, c-can you p-please get off?" Hinata was blushing at the position they were in, because he had landed on her and one of his hands was on her breast.

"AHH! Sorry Hinata!!" Shikamaru backed off carefully and woefully. 'Her skin was soft, she really does feel like an angel.'

Reiko had run out of chakra because she had recently learned ninja skills, and her Bunshins poofed.

"Umm... Naruto, you have to get out yourself.." Reiko sweat dropped.

"Reiko, get stronger!" Naruto seemed like he was mad but it wasn't much. He bit his nail, so it would bleed, then performed some seals. KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!! (or w/e the spelling is.)

Naruto sprung out of the well with Gamabunta's son. They seemed happy enough... and wet. Reiko jumped over to him and hugged him, then everyone walked out like nothing happened. When they were walking Shikamaru pulled Hinata over to talk to her for a second.

"Hey.. Hinata.... (CLIFFHANGER!!!!) but not really

Sorry it took me so long to get anything back up, but I have been REALLY BUSY!!!

Naruto: You're a liar...

Shikamaru: Naruto.. Go eat ramen, it shuts you up

Everyone I'll get back up on this fic and I hope it does well... sorry this chapter sucked


	4. Secret Rendezous

Ok... ya I'm finally back surprisingly... back after a while of writers block and mass amounts of going places... not fun places... ANYWAYS!!! This chapter will have a little limage but no lemon for all you people out there that want one... ON WITH THE CHPT!

(Note: This is possibly a filling chapter cause I have major writers block and lotsa HW..)

Not so Scared Scarecrow?

"... umm well you see I just wanted to say... that you.." Shikamaru was stumbling over his own words... most likely because he wasn't used to this kinda thing, girls weren't his biggest interest, until now.

"Shikamaru, go on." Hinata was giggling a little at how he was sounding so childish, but when he was biting his lip and trying to say something he couldn't, she thought he looked very cute.

"I umm just wanted to say... or ask... ifyouwouldntmindtakingawalkwithme!?!" Shikamaru blurted the end out in one breathe and surprised Hinata, while he himself was surprised he could get so hot under the collar for someone like him.

"Sure that'd be nice." Hinata giggled a little at Shikamaru.

They started walking around the Mansion a little and Hinata showed him where all the rooms were and they didn't even noticed until they got closer that they were holding hands. Shikamaru noticed first and twitched his hand back in a spasm.

"Eh heh, sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to." Shikamaru was smart, but not very experienced with girls at all. Sure he and Ino had almost had small encounters but he always looked at clouds to forget those.

When they had finally gotten back to the "ball room" a slower dance was on, as they had removed Kiba's disk.

"Hinata, would you like to.. ummm... dance maybe?" Hinata blushed a little but decided it would be fun to dance with a friend she had known for a while.

They hurried onto the dance floor and it was a long dance at that. They both knew how to dance because one, Hinata knew because she learned, and two, Ino forced Shikamaru to learn. Hinata looked around to see who else was dancing and saw Reiko and Naruto scampering off down the hall to one of the bedrooms.

She told Shikamaru and they went to go check it out.

Mean while, while Sasuke was still being swooned over by all the girls, Reiko and Naruto had plans of their own.

"Reiko are you sure we should be sneaking around in Hinata's house?"

"Don't worry my fox!" With this she gave a big grin.

Reiko pushed Naruto down and took her mouth to his, trying to push her tounge into his mouth, but couldn't. He was teasing and trying to talk advantage. He stopped their kiss just long enough to flip them over, so he was on top. She was surprised and opened her mouth when he pressed his lips to hers, getting his tongue in. They floored around and Naruto put his hand under her shirt, rubbing her stomach and then fondling her. Reiko started to moan and put her hand into his suit, and massaged his chest. She let out a moan and began rubbing against him.

"NARUTO!!! REIKO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Shikamaru and Hinata shouted the same thing at once.

Naruto did a double take on what happened and turned around scratching his head in a "baka" way.

"Ohhhh!!! Hinata, Shikamaru how are you two now?" Naruto was carefree as always, but his face, was the epitome of embarrassment at the moment.

.... 2 B cont.

So it sucked... it's something and that's more than I can say for others!

Naruto: in a hushed voice im gunna get some booty.... Im gunna get some booty

Reiko: staring at Naruto and pants start getting a little wet

Shikamaru: So Hinata... what cha doin after the party.....

TILL NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
